Little Things
by MrBloodline
Summary: Futur ! Quand Rachel et Puck sont invités chez le couple Klaine.


_**Ce n'est pas un secret, j'adore le couple Puckleberry. **_

_**J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu drôle sur ce pairing, et cet OS était né.**_

_**Il y a aussi un peu de Klaine, de Fabrevans, et de l'amitié HummelBerry, Fabery et Puckevans.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je précise que, pour une fois, c'est plutôt long, à mon humble avis. Il faut croire que j'étais très inspiré, lol.**_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série, bien sûr.**_

* * *

_- NOAH PUCKERMAN !_

Puck poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Sérieusement, il aimait sa femme plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, mais devait-elle _vraiment _gueuler aussi fort dès le matin ?

- Encore deux minutes bébé, marmonna-t-il en rabattant la couverture sur lui-même.

- Non, répliqua sèchement Rachel. Il est déjà 11h30, et je te rappelle que nous sommes invités !

Deuxième grognement de la part de Puck. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait épousé Rachel Berry. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun après tout. Mais pourtant, ils s'aimaient. Même si une relation avec Rachel Berry ressemblait parfois plus à de l'esclavage (surtout quand elle le forçait à porter des trucs hyper lourd, comme cette armoire immonde qu'elle avait acheté deux jours auparavant. Et pire encore, il avait fallut la monter après …) qu'à une relation.

- Noah, je te préviens … je compte jusqu'à trois …

- D'accord, d'accord ! Hurla Puck. C'est bon, j'me lève ! T'es contente là ?!

- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'en saute de joie, répliqua Rachel d'un ton ironique. Je t'attends en bas, prépars-toi.

- Ouais, ok.

Rachel esquissa un sourire, avant de sortir de la chambre. Pendant quelques secondes, Puck dû batailler contre lui-même pour ne pas se recoucher.

_Juste cinq minutes ..._

_Elle va encore te faire la gueule !_

_Mais j'suis fatigué, moi …_

_Tu veux qu'elle fasse comme la dernière fois ?! Tes bijoux de famille s'en souviennent encore, vieux …_

_Et si je m'en fous ?_

_Bouge-toi !_

Finalement, il décida d'être raisonnable. Oui, il détestait aller chez Kurt et Blaine. Oui, il allait s'emmerder, comme à chaque fois. Mais non, il ne voulait pas que Rachel fasse encore une grève du sexe de 3 longues semaines juste pour le punir. Il s'habilla donc en vitesse , puis rejoignit son épouse.

- Je conduis, exigea-t-elle.

Puck grimaça. Sérieusement, il n'était pas sexiste, loin de là (il adorait les femmes, ce n'était pas un secret), mais il fallait bien avouer que Rachel était loin d'être une as du volant. Mais quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, et bien … il était très dur de la faire changer d'avis (et par très dur, il fallait comprendre quasi-impossible, voir même carrément suicidaire quand Rachel était dans sa « période rouge »). Ainsi, il ne chercha pas à la contrarier, et s'assit sur le siège passager en se disant que, vraiment, Rachel avait fait de lui une mauviette complètement soumise.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard (minutes qui furent trèèèèèèèèèèèès longues pour Puck), il arrivèrent finalement chez Kurt et Blaine.

- Noah ? Tu vas bien ? T'es un peu pâle mon chéri …

Il fallait savoir que Rachel ne l'appelait « mon chéri » que lorsqu'elle était réellement inquiète pour lui. Puck n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de surnom (il n'était pas Finn Hudson après tout !), mais il savait les tolérer, maintenant.

- Ouais … j'vais bien, grogna-t-il.

Rachel haussa les épaules, mais n'insista pas. Elle savait que s'il avait vraiment un problème, il lui en parlerait. Il n'était pas fier au point de garder ses problèmes pour lui (pas tous en tout cas). Les deux sortirent de la voiture, et Rachel sonna. Aussitôt, Kurt vint ouvrir e se jeta littéralement sur la petite brune pour l'entrainer dans un câlin, qui, selon Puck, ressemblait plus à une prise de catch (et pourtant, aucun des deux n'était fan de sport !). Et vas-y que je t'embrasse, être vas- que je te te dis que tu m'as manqué ...

- Il es où Anderson ? Demanda finalement Puck.

- Dans le salon, répondit Kurt en lâchant enfin Rachel. Il discute avec Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Reprit Puck.

- Il … heu … non, il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien. Tu verras par toi-même.

Puck fronça les sourcils. Sam n'était pas le genre de type qui aimait s'attirer des emmerdes. En général, s'était plutôt les emmerdes qui venait à lui. Qui les fit entrer, et ils se dirigent directement vers le salon, où, en effet, Blaine était en grande conversation avec un Sam qui semblait bouleversé.

- Bah alors mec ! S'exclama Puck. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Sam resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- J'vais être papa, mec …

Rachel tapa dans ses mains et sautilla joyeusement (Puck disait toujours qu'elle était comme une pile électrique croisé avec un générateur solaire. Et en général, les gens étaient d'accord avec lui).

- Oh, mais c'est _formidable_ ! S'écria-t-elle. Alors Quinn est enceinte ? C'est pour quand ?C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Est-ce que je pourrais être sa marraine ? Oh, je suis sûre que vous serez des parents _exceptionnels _et …

- Rachel, coupa Blaine. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer, tu veux bien ?

- Pardon, s'excusa poliment Rachel en cessant de sauter.

- En tout cas, content pour toi mec, dit Puck.

Sam esquissa un sourire, mais il semblait toujours aussi bouleversé.

- D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, pourquoi Quinn n'est pas là ? Demanda Rachel.

- Ben … enfaite … c'est assez compliqué comme histoire, répondit Sam. Elle venait de me dire qu'elle était enceinte, et moi ben … j'étais sous le choc tu vois le truc ? (Rachel hocha la tête). Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue, et elle m'a dit qu'elle passait la journée chez Brittany et Santana … et a aussi parlé de la « solidarité féminine », mais j'ai pas très bien compris ...

Rachel éclata de rire. Visiblement, elle était la seule à comprendre de quoi Quinn voulait parler en utilisant le terme « solidarité féminine ».

- Et j'imagine que tu es là parce que tu es incapable de te préparer à manger tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est pas ça ! S'exclama Sam, indigné. C'est juste que je voulais pas rester tout seul … et comme je savais que vous seriez ici, ben …

- Il a décidé de venir, acheva Kurt. Et d 'ailleurs, il a eu raison.

- Ça c'est bien vrai, approuva Blaine. Bon ! Qui a faim ?

Tous s'installèrent pour manger. Pour le plus grand malheur de Puck Kurt avait encore préparé un de ses plats végétarien que Rachel affectionnait tant. Blaine lui jeta un regard plein de compassion qui semblait vouloir dire : « Désolé … j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, j'te jure ... ».

Sam aussi semblait soudain beaucoup moins ravi de s'être invité pour manger. Puck le soupçonna d'ailleurs de préparer un plan dans sa tête pour se tirer le plus vite possible (et il espérait vraiment qu'il avait raison parce qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à le suivre). Malheureusement, Sam ne tenta rien pour se dérober, et tous durent manger (ou subir pour la plupart). À la fin du repas, Kurt se leva pour porter un toast.

- Je lève mon verre à ma Rachel et à Puckerman, dit-il. Bien que j'ai encore du mal à admettre que vous soyez mariés !

Rachel s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

- Et bien, voyez-vous …

- Tu est parti à New-York après ta rupture avec Finn, coupa Blaine. Ensuite, tu as fait, à la NYADA, la connaissance de ce Brody …

- Qui s'est finalement révélé être un véritable connard **(1) **, ajouta Kurt en grimaçant. Et puis tu as réalisé que la Grande Pomme ne te plaisait pas tant que ça. Tu as donc quitté la NYADA et New-York pour tenter ta chance à Los Angeles …

- Où tu as repris contact avec Puck, acheva Sam en soupirant. Et après, vous vous êtes rapprochés, et vous avez commencé à ressortir ensemble. Deux ans plus tard, tu réalisais ton rêve d'être une célèbre chanteuse, et vous étiez mariés …

- On la connait tous cette histoire, dit Puck.

Rachel s'enferma dans ce qu'elle considérait certainement comme un silence plein de dignité. C'était pourtant vrai qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de raconter cette histoire.

- Est-ce qu'on va avoir droit à « comment Sam Evans a finalement décidé de ressortir avec Quinn Fabray » ? demanda Kurt.

- Et ben … , commença Sam.

- Après ta rupture avec Brittany **(2)** , tu te sentais très seul, coupa Rachel. Et Quinn était là pour toi. Tu lui a donc pardonné son infidélité, tout comme Kurt a pardonné celle de Blaine quelque temps plus tard **(3)**. (Blaine baissa honteusement la tête, et Kurt sembla soudain trouver un intérêt passionnant à son assiette vide.) Et, malgré la distance, car elle était à cette époque à Yale, et toi encore à Lima, vous avez décidés de ressortir ensemble. Moi aussi, je peux gâcher les bonnes histoires en les racontant trop vite !

- Ouais, en gros, c'est bien ça, marmonna Sam en se grattant le haut du crâne.

Un long silence s'installa alors. Puck en profitant pour boire un gorgé de vin.

- Et vous alors ? Demanda Blaine en regardant Rachel. Vous avez déjà pensé à avoir des enfants.

Puck recracha aussitôt sa gorgée, et manqua de s'étouffer. Sam fut obligé du lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos pour qu'il puisse à nouveau respirer normalement.

- Putain, dis-pas des trucs comme ça quand j'viens de boire ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Moi j'aimerai bien avoir des enfants, dit Rachel sur un ton rêveur.

Puck jeta un regard noir à Blaine, qui à nouveau baisse la tête, l'air honteux. S'il devait être honnête avec lui même, Puck adorerait avoir des gosses. Des espèces de répliques miniatures de lui-même qu'il pourrait modeler à son image (du moins, s'il avait un fils). Mais il n'aimait pas évoquer ce genre de choses en public. C'était sa vie privée, et il y tenait.

- Bon ! Qui veut faire un karaoké ! S'exclama soudain Kurt, qui Puck remercia entièrement pour avoir orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Personne ne fut surprit de voir Rachel exiger un duo avec Kurt. Les deux chantèrent _« Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy » _en se remémorant des souvenirs d'une époque lointaine. Blaine enchaîna ensuite avec une version très rythmée de _« Sexy Back »_ de Justin Timberlake (Puck était persuadé d'avoir vu le regard de Kurt briller de désir). Sam prit ensuite le relais avec « _Red Solo Cup _», puis laissa la place à Puck, qui chanta _« Honesty »,_ de Billy Joel. Tous finirent avec _« Don't Stop Believing »_ (au grand dam de Kurt, qui avait fini par détester cette chanson, bien qu'elle lui rappelle toujours de bon souvenirs).

- Bon, finit par dire Sam en regardant sa montre. C'est pas tout, mais faudrait je rentre, moi.

Tous le saluèrent, et il s'en alla. Rachel et Puck ne tardèrent à l'imiter, et après avoir à leur tour dit au revoir à Kurt et Blaine, ils montèrent dans leur voiture, Rachel s'installant une nouvelle fois au volant.

- J'ai bien aimé ce que Kurt a préparé, pas toi ?

Puck préféra ne rien répondre, et se contenta de pousser un grognement que Rachel interpréta comme un oui.

- N'empêche, reprit-elle, je n'imaginais pas du tout qu'un jour ma vie ressemblait à ce qu'elle ressemble aujourd'hui. Moi, je m'attendais à être mariée avec Finn, et à vivre à New-York. Finalement, je t'ai épousé toi, et j'habite à L.A. C'est tellement … tellement …

- Bizarre ?

- Oui … mais je suis quand même heureuse.

- Moi aussi.

- Et sinon, tu veux des enfants toi ?

Puck soupira.

- Ouais. J'en veux un ou deux.

Un magnifique sourire apparu sur le visage de Rachel, qui espérait bien cette réponse positive.

- Ça te dirais qu'on commence le travail dès qu'on sera à la maison ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton séducteur.

Intérieurement, Puck fit la danse de la joie, tandis qu'il approuvait vivement.

Rien que pour ça, il serait prêt à supporter un milliard de d'invitations chez le couple Klaine.

* * *

**(1) **_J'aimais bien Brody au début, mais moins maintenant … ça reste quand même un pur beau gosse, et c'est un hétéro qui vous dit ça !_

**(2)** _J'aime le Bram, mais je voulais faire plaisir au fan de Brittana, dont je fais également parti !_

**(3)**_ Il devait bien y avoir une petite référence à cette histoire …_

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et que c'était pas trop OCC !**


End file.
